Después de la muerte de Cora
by DestinyClick
Summary: En el primer capitulo de Después de la muerte de Cora, Regina esta depresiva después de la muerte de su madre y buscará la forma de apaciguar su tristeza con la ayuda de la magia.
1. Chapter 1

Después de la muerte de Cora

CAP.1

Regina lloraba a su madre en su cripta cuando apareció un haz de luz en el espejo.

-Majestad. –Dijo el espejo.

-¡No quiero escucharte, he perdido a mi madre! –Dijo Regina.

-Quizá yo pueda… -Dijo el espejo.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Regina.

-Verá hay una forma de que se reúna con su madre. –Dijo el espejo.

-¡Sigue! –Dijo Regina.

-Tiene que ir 28 años atrás en el tiempo. –Dijo el espejo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? Eso infringe las tres normas de la magia. –Dijo Regina.

-Toda magia conlleva su precio. Quiere reunirse con su madre ¿o no? –Dijo el espejo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a preparar el hechizo. Ancas de rana, corazón puro, ojo de quimera y… falta el último ingrediente. -Dijo Regina.

-Sangre de dragón. –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Tengo que hablar con Henry, me he de despedir antes de partir. ¿Dónde se encuentra? Muéstramelo. –Dijo Regina.

-Sí majestad. –Dijo el espejo.

Del espejo salió un destelló de luz y se vio la imagen del pozo de lo alto del bosque. Henry se encontraba solo allí mirando el agua del pozo susurrándolas.

-Vosotras, aguas mágicas, devolverle a mami lo más preciado para ella a parte de mi. Su mama Cora. Vosotras aguas mágicas, podéis hacer que lo que estuvo antaño vuelva a estar. –Dijo Henry.

-¡Henry! –Dijo Regina.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Henry.

-He venido porque tengo que hablar contigo cariño. –Dijo Regina.

-¿Qué pasa mama? –Dijo Henry.

-Sabes lo mucho que yo quería a Cora ¿no? –Dijo Regina.

-Sí mamá. ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Henry.

-Verás… he encontrado la forma de poder arreglar las cosas Henry, puedo tenerlo todo. Felicidad sin maldad, a ti y a Cora. Solo he de ausentarme unos días… porque tengo que viajar a buscar a mamá en el tiempo, ¿me prometes que te portaras bien con Emma? –Dijo Regina.

-Emma es buena conmigo, cuídate mamá. Espero que vuelvas con Cora o sin, pero por favor vuelve. –Dijo Henry.

Regina abrazo a Henry contra su pecho. Henry se fue hacía la comisaria en busca de Emma. Regina cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y llamo a Emma:

-¿Emma? –Dijo Regina.

-¿Regina? –Dijo Emma.

-He mandado a Henry a buscarte a la comisaria, he de ausentarme un tiempo y no confio en nadie más que en ti. –Dijo Regina.

-¿A dónde vas? –Dijo Emma.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! –Dijo Regina alzando la voz.

Emma colgó la llamada. Pero Regina le volvió a llamar.

-Emma perdona, no tenía que haberte dicho eso. –Dijo Regina.

-Está bien. Disculpa aceptada. Tranquila cuidaré de Henry. Él acaba de llegar, me ha dicho que le has prometido que volverás. No le abandones. –Dijo Emma.

-Cuídalo sin él yo volvería a ser malvada. Él ve la bondad en mí. –Dijo Regina.

-Regina… -Dijo Emma.

-¿Si? –Dijo Regina nerviosa.

-Nada déjalo, da igual. –Dijo Emma con voz temblorosa.

-Emma te… -Dijo Regina muy nerviosa.

-¿Si? –Dijo Emma.

-Nada, no es nada. –Dijo Regina suspirando.

-Regina… cuídate, hazlo por Henry. Vuelve a casa. –Dijo Emma con voz temblorosa.

-Me tengo que marchar Emma ya. Tendré cuidado. –Dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos.

Regina colgó el teléfono y lanzo la pócima en el pozo. Se abrió un portal en el tiempo y ella entró en el.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Después de cruzar el portal Regina llegó a la cuadra donde se encontraba Cora y ella. El cuerpo de Daniel yacía en el suelo. Acababa de ser asesinado a manos de Cora por culpa de Snow. El corazón de Regina se le volcó de nuevo, era duro volver a vivir esa escena. Cora estaba secándola las lagrimas a su hija, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Dijo Regina.  
-¡Snow! ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? –Dijo Cora.  
-¡Me lo prometiste! –Dijo Regina.  
-Yo… solo quería que no perdierais a vuestra madre como yo. –Dijo Snow.

Tiempo a en el reino del Bosque Encantado la reina Eva estaba en sus posesiones. Cuando el hada azul apareció por su ventana. Eva le imploró que a su hija nunca le llamará el lado oscuro. Pero como toda magia conlleva su precio. Eva tenía que pagar el suyo. Su hija tendría un corazón puro toda su vida si aceptaba el trato. Este era pasar una noche en la misma cama con Cora. Eva acepto sin demora. El hada se convirtió en Cora.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –Dijo Cora.  
-¿Podemos solamente cernirnos al trato? –Dijo Eva.  
-Nunca te cansarás de intentar estar por encima de los demás ¿verdad? –Dijo Cora.  
-Ya hace mucho de aquel día en el que nos conocimos Cora. –Dijo Eva.  
-Yo no lo consigo olvidar. Quizá debamos empezar de cero ¿no crees? –Dijo Cora.  
-Está bien, todo sea por Snow. –Dijo Eva.  
-Admítelo te fijaste en mí por algo. –Dijo Cora.  
-Nunca te rindes ¿verdad? –Dijo Eva.  
-Nunca. Siempre consigo lo que quiero. –Dijo Cora.  
-¿Qué estas intentando decirme? –Dijo Eva.  
-Te quiero a ti Eva. Me atraes. –Dijo Cora.  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué? –Dijo Eva.  
-No te hagas la tonta. Te pones muy agitada cuando me acerco demasía a ti. –Dijo Cora.  
-Cora por favor no te acerques más. –Dijo Eva nerviosa.  
-¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo? –Dijo Cora.

Cora se acerco a sus labios y la beso. Eva no se resistió. Respondió a ese beso, empotrando a Cora contra la pared de al lado de la cama. Los besos pasaban de la boca al cuello de ambas. Ardía la pasión entre ambas. Cora uso su magia para lanzar a Eva a la cama. La fue desvistiendo poco a poco con su boca, besándola cada parte del cuerpo que iba desvistiendo. Eva estaba cada vez más agitada. No pude esperar más introduje mis dedos en su sexo. Estaba muy húmedo.

-¡Cora por favor! –Dijo Eva con respiración agitada.  
-No voy a parar, hasta que sueltes de dentro de ti, ese jugo mágico. –Dijo Cora con sonrisa perversa.  
-¡AHHHH! ¡CORA! ¡Me vengo! –Dijo Eva.  
-No te voy a dejar, quiero que sufras. –Dijo Cora.

Cora lamió el sexo de Eva muy lento mientras introdujo sus dos dedos húmedos dentro y fuera de ella. Eva temblaba y no paraba de gemir.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Ufffff! –Dijo Eva.  
-¿Te sientes más feliz ahora? –Dijo Cora con una risa malvada.  
-¿Crees que esto ha acabado? Ahora es mi turno, reina de corazones. –Dijo Eva.  
-¡Esto se pone interesante! –Dijo Cora.

Eva cogió a Cora de la cintura y la puso boca arriba en la cama. Ato sus manos encima de su cabeza y cogió un látigo con las puntas de pluma. Rozó cada parte de su cuerpo despacio. Cora la miraba con la boca entreabierta estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba dándole Eva. Le succionó los pechos despacio. Lamiendo cada centímetro de ellos, hasta que sus pezones se pusieran bien duros. Cuando lo consiguió, paso el látigo por ellos. Cora se estaba estremeciendo.

-¡Sigue! ¡Quiero más! –Dijo Cora.  
-No te voy a complacer. Vas a sufrir en tus carnes. –Dijo Eva.  
-¡Nunca! ¡Eva no lo hagas! –Dijo Cora.

Eva cogió uno de los juguetes del Rey y se lo puso dentro de ella. Instantes después se lo entró a Cora por su sexo. Ambas habían conseguido coger el ritmo y estaban a punto de venirse cuando de repente algo fue mal. Eva estaba cada vez más pálida.

-¿Eva? –Dijo Cora.  
-Co… -Dijo Eva en su último aliento.

Eva murió encima de mí. En una noche fría con un propósito, un trato. Que Snow siempre tuviera el corazón puro.

-Regina, tu amor con Daniel era debilidad. Snow, hoy has roto el trato que le costó la vida a tu madre. –Dijo Cora.  
-No, mi corazón es blanco como la nieve. –Dijo Snow.

Regina se acercó a Blanca y le arrancó el corazón.

-¡Mira! Empezó a oscurecerse. ¡Tú mataste a Daniel! –Dijo Regina.  
-¡Fue Cora! –Dijo Snow.  
-No habrá lugar donde no te encuentre, destruiré tu felicidad. Acabaré contigo como tu acabaste con él. –Dijo Regina.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

Después de aquel traumático encuentro me apresuré a seguirlas de camino al castillo. Cora estaba hablándole a un espejo.

-Muéstrame otra vez. –Dijo Cora.

-Sí, majestad. –Dijo el espejo.

-Así que en 28 años llegará el final feliz a mi hija. –Dijo Cora pensativa.

-Sí, majestad. Ella será su final feliz. –Dijo el espejo.

-Tengo que ayudarlas, he cometido muchos errores en su vida y no quiero perderla. Ella es mi hija. –Dijo Cora.

Cora se fue de camino a los prados donde se encontraba Regina del pasado estaba cabalgando con Rocinante. Intentaba olvidar su odio hacia Snow. Pero por más que hacia el odio iba incrementado cada día que pasaba. Cora veía desde lo alto del prado a su hija furiosa así que intento acercarse para hablar con ella.

-¡Regina! –Dijo Cora.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¡Por favor Regina! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! –Dijo Cora.

-¿Vas a usar tu magia para obligarme, como la usaste con Daniel? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Cariño, lo siento, pero él no era tu alma gemela. Tú mereces algo mejor. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Es mi vida! –Dijo Regina del pasado.  
\- No lo es, es la que yo he creado para ti, para salir de la pobreza hice muchos tratos para que tú pudieras vivir mejor, ser reina. –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, déjame vivir mi vida, ya no soy una niña. ¡Deja de sobreprotegerme! –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Eres mi hija, Regina. Siempre estaré ahí en los buenos y malos momentos. Solo quiero que tú seas feliz. Sé que querías a Daniel, pero no era tu alma gemela. Mereces encontrarla. No quedarte con un trozo de pastel. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Tú que sabrás madre! –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Regina, déjame ayudarte. Déjame corregir mis errores. Estoy contigo cariño, quiero que seas feliz. No me gusta verte así, te hace daño. –Dijo Cora.

Regina se fue a la cuadra con Rocinante, el caballo había dado mucho trote y tenía que reposar. Regina le estaba cuidando cuando escucho un ruido era la otra Regina.

-Hola, soy Regina. He venido 28 atrás para intentar hacer las paces con mamá. Estos años he aprendido mucho. Las malas acciones que tomé en el pasado me han hecho pasar factura. En el mundo de donde vengo Storybrooke siempre soy la que pierde todo lo que le importa tengo un hijo llamado Henry al cual siempre le hago daño. Aprendí con ayuda de él y Emma que podía ser mejor persona sin usar la magia. He conseguido formar una familia, él es mi hijo adoptivo y Emma es su madre biológica. Pero no nos importa, nos queremos como si fuéramos una familia. No vivimos juntos, vivo sola, soy la alcaldesa. -Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Que no hagas lo mismo que hice yo. Que dejes a Snow. No apartes a mamá de tu vida. Porqué cuando ella muera te darás cuenta de que ella es la única que tienes. Después de Henry. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

\- ¿Qué le digo a mamá? No sé qué hacer, ni cómo empezar a disculparme, siempre me pongo mal con ella. Gracias. Te haré caso con la condición que me acompañes.–Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Está bien. Yo también necesito hablar con mamá. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

Las dos Reginas salieron de la cuadra donde habían dejado a Rocinante con los otros caballos y se pusieron de camino al castillo por el prado. Mientras iban de camino la Regina del pasado le preguntaba a la Regina del futuro:

-Entonces Emma es tu… -Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¡NO! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Ah, ¿y porque cuando dije su nombre te sonrojaste? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¡Yo no me he sonrojado! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Lo ves, hay algo ahí. Te recuerdo que soy tu, conozco mi cuerpo. Estas sonrojada. –Dijo Regina del pasado riéndose.

-¡Yo no amo a Emma! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Yo no he dicho eso…pero… ¡lo admitiste! Ves como tenéis algo mágico vosotras dos. No es solo Henry lo que os une. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Yo no dije nada. Deja de cambiar de tema, ¿has pensado ya que vas a decirle a mamá? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¡Eh! No cambies de tema. Me interesa Emma como es, dime cuéntame más de ella. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¿Eh? No, no, no. No vine a hablar de Emma. Vine a hablar con mamá y contigo. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Pues… la verdad es que eres ¡lesbiana Regina! –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Pues por esa regla de tres, tú también lo eres Regina del pasado. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

Regina del pasado se quedo muda sin saber que decir. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, parecía que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas. Cuando de repente:

-Regina, tranquila, respira, todo está bien. Vamos a pensar en lo de mama. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Ya llegamos al castillo y aun no sabemos qué decirle. Bueno, lo que nos salga del corazón, aunque mama da miedo con su magia, siempre lo destroza todo… -Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¡Mami! –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Regina, estoy ocupada. –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá es importante, tengo que presentarte a alguien. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¿Si? ¿A quién? –Dijo Cora.

-Regina, ven por favor. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Pero… no puede ser… tu,,, eres igual a ella… -Dijo Cora.

-Lo sé madre. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¡Yo no soy tu madre! ¡Rumple! –Dijo Cora.

Rumple apareció de la nada con una carcajada.

-Cora. –Dijo Rumple.

-Rumple. –Dijo Cora.

-Es cierto Cora, ella es tu hija. Ha venido a arreglar las cosas contigo. Hizo un trato conmigo para poder viajar 28 años atrás donde nos encontramos ahora. –Dijo Rumple.

-Es cierto, madre. Vine aquí porque después de verla morir en mis brazos, me di cuenta que por muchas cosas malas que nos pasen usted siempre me sobreprotegerá porque soy su hija. Me ama con todo su corazón. Sé que usted se lo arrancó del pecho a si misma hace mucho tiempo, porque le hacía débil. Pero usted es mi debilidad, madre. Puesto que yo la quiero. No puedo vivir sin usted. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… pero… ¡aguarda! ¡Yo no puedo morir! -Dijo Cora.

-Usted murió por culpa de su debilidad, ya que yo no soy su debilidad madre. Sino Rumple. Sé que lo ama, ama el poder eso ya lo saben todos, pero pocas personas saben que usted lo amo de verdad y por eso se tuvo que quitar el corazón. El caso es que yo solo quería que volviera mi mamá, entonces le volví a colocar el corazón pero Rumple le quito a usted la vida con la vela. Siempre Snow esta en medio de nuestra vida madre-hija. He aprendido a convivir con el odio que le tengo, para no perderla a usted madre. Quiero arreglar las cosas con usted, solo hizó lo que creía mejor para mi con la muerte de Daniel. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Regina, tranquila, cariño. Estoy viva, estoy bien. Pero tengo que decirte una cosa, tu felicidad no soy yo ni la era Daniel. Tú has de buscar tu alma gemela, con la que compartir tu vida, tus debilidades, tus miedos. ¿Entiendes cariño? Yo estaré contigo siempre y cuando ya no me veas estaré en tu corazón. Pero siempre residiré a tu lado, contigo. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Usted sabe algo que yo no sepa madre? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-No, cariño. –Dijo Cora.

-No me mienta, se cuando miente, usted ahora está mintiendo. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Está bien, cariño. Te diré la verdad. Regina te he hecho mucho daño siempre, creo que es hora que ejerza mejor de madre cariño. –Dijo Cora.

-Dígamela, merezco saberla. Es mi vida. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-La verdad es que se quien es tu alma gemela. La cuestión es que la conocerás dentro de 28 años. Ella, si es una mujer, se llamará Emma. -Dijo Cora.

Continuará… 


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap.4

Después del susto de la charla madre e hijas… el trauma apareció al cabo de unos segundos…

-¡MADRE! Emma… no puede ser mi alma gemela… ella es… -Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¿Si? –Dijo Cora.

-Diferente. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

Mientras Regina del pasado se había quedado muda y con la boca abierta contemplando tal escena, Regina del futuro estaba muy nerviosa y pálida a la vez que rojiza.

-Cariño, sé que no te gustan los príncipes. Deja de engañarte, vivirás mejor. –Dijo Cora.

-Madre… yo no soy…-Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Regina, por favor soy tu madre. –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, Emma es la madre biológica de mi hijo. No hay nada más entre ambas. Nunca lo habrá. –Dijo Regina muy nerviosa.

-Cariño –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-¡Bueno ya está bien!¡Quieren dejar las dos de marear la perdiz! –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, soy lesbiana. Me gustan las reinas, como a usted. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Ves no costaba tanto ¿a qué no? Regina. Pero… un momento… ¿qué yo qué? –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, lo sabemos ambas. Su debilidad por las reinas. Usted es bisexual. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¡Yo no soy eso! –Dijo Cora.

-¿Ah no? ¿Está usted segura? Porque entonces díganos que no paso nada con la madre de Snow, Eva. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Eso fue un desliz. –Dijo Cora con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Mamá por favor! No nos trauméis. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-La verdad es que sí, tenéis razón. Pero igual que vosotras no diréis nada de lo mío. Yo tampoco mencionaré que amas a Emma Swan Regina. –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo Regina nerviosa y con la cara muy sonrojada.

-Esta bien hijas, ustedes no aman a las mujeres. Solo tienen amistades diferentes a la de las demás mujeres. Les gusta más así que decir que están locas por Emma? –Dijo Cora.

-¡Ya mamá! ¡Jo! –Dijeron las dos Reginas a la vez.

-Bueno cariños, tenemos que irnos. Se hace tarde. Dormir un poco que mañana tenemos un largo viaje que hacer. Quiero conocer a mi nuera, Emma. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Dónde viajaremos mañana? –Dijeron las dos Reginas a la vez.

-A Wonderland. –Dijo Cora.

Pasaron la noche ambas Reginas en la misma habitación nerviosas, sin poder cerrar ojo. Amanecía cuando sonó el teléfono de Regina del futuro.

-¿Si? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Regina, soy Emma. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

\- Hen… -Dijo Emma.

La llamada se cortó. Por más que Regina intentaba volver a localizar a Emma, su teléfono dejo de funcionar. Cora lo había hechizado.

-Cariños, hora de levantarse. –Dijo Cora.

-Cinco minutos más por favor. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¿Estás bien? Ambas tenéis unas ojeras hasta los pies. No han dormido ¿a qué no? –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, ya vamos. Déjenos espacio. Que somos tímidas. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-No tarden. Hemos de regresar las tres antes de media noche. –Dijo Cora.

Después que Cora saliera de la habitación. Las dos Reginas tuvieron una conversación.

-Regina, calmate. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-No puedo, Emma dijo algo de Hen… y si se trataba de ¡Henry! –Dijo Regina del futuro alterarda.

-Podemos pedir ayuda a mamá. Confía en ella, ha cambiado. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Ella nunca cambia Regina, te hace ver que ha cambiado a mejor. Pero ella lo que siempre ha querido a sido ser la Oscura. Tener todo el poder de Rumple. Si lo casi lo mata de no ser porque el enveneno su corazón. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Regina, vayamos a Wonderland. ¿Para que querrá ir mamá allá? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Ella es la Reina de Corazones allí. La única Reina. Tiene todo el poder y como tal puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¿Cariño, estais listas? –Dijo Cora.

-Es ella, ¿Qué hacemos? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Vayamos haber que sorpresa nos tiene preparada esta vez. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Ya estamos mamá. Vamos Regina. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Venir tenemos que viajar entre reinos. Os presento a Jefferson, es el sombrerero del reino. El nos llevará por el portal hasta allá. Pero recordar lo que os va a decir. –Dijo Cora.

-Hola, tenéis que recordar que para viajar en este portal, hay una regla única. Tantas personas como entran por el portal son las mismas que han de volver ni más ni menos. Sino quedaremos desterrados entre dimensiones. ¿Lo entendieron? –Dijo Jefferson.

-¡Sí! 4 entran 4 salen ni más ni menos. –Dijeron las dos Reginas a la vez.

-Exacto. –Dijo Jefferson.

-Bueno después de esta charla, comencemos Jefferson. –Dijo Cora.

-Sí, majestad. –Dijo Jefferson.

El portal se abrió y giros de tonalidades de lila llenaban la sala del castillo. Todos se cogieron de las manos y entraron por el portal. Nadie se podía soltar, puesto que Cora había electrificado sus manos para no perder a nadie por el camino.

-Bienvenidos a Wonderland. –Dijo Cora.

-Sí, otra vez aquí. –Dijo Jefferson asqueado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí madre? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Ya lo veréis cariño. Acompañarme a la sala de corazones. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Qué necesita en esa sala madre? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Un corazón. –Dijo Cora.

-¿De quién? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Del capitán Hook. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Por qué me hace esto madre? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Ya sé que él está con Emma en el futuro. Por eso estamos aquí. Tenemos que cambiar eso. Para que suceda vuestro final feliz. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Qué va hacer? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-En este reino yo le controlo, puesto que el intento matarme… -Dijo Cora.

-Sí, eso fue un desliz madre. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Está olvidado cariño. –Dijo Cora.

Llegando a la sala de corazones Jefferson se quedo sin aire. Ahí tiempo a la reina de corazones le había decapitado la cabeza. Estaba volviendo a experimentar esa misma sensación. Puesto que Cora controlaba su cuerpo, gracias a su corazón.

-Jefferson, respira poco a poco. Tú te mantendrás aquí quieto mientras nosotras estemos dentro. –Dijo Cora.

Dentro de la sala de corazones, Cora abrió la caja donde se hallaba el corazón de Hook. Lo cogió y susurro en él:

-Hook, ven a mí. –Dijo Cora con voz susurrante.

-Mamá ustedes dos también tuvieron su momento de debilidad ¿eh? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Cariño, deja de interrogarme. Porque acabarás traumándote. –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-Acaso ustedes dos son… -Dijo Regina del pasado.

-¿Somos? –Dijo Cora con una carcajada.

-Sí, ustedes… ¿son amantes? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Bueno déjala ya Regina, yo quiero acabar con esto ya. ¿Dónde esta Hook madre? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Confía en mi cariño, esta a una manzana ya. –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa madre? –Dijo Regina sonrojada.

-Nada cariño, solo que recordé algo, relacionado con una manzana roja… dar de mi cosecha… de mi jardín… –Dijo Cora sonriéndole mucho a Regina del futuro.

-¿También sabe eso madre? –Dijo Regina del futuro blanca.

-Yo lo sé todo, tengo oídos en todas partes. Soy la reina de corazones. –Dijo Cora.

Llegó Hook a la sala y se puso delante de Cora. Ella le cogió del chaleco de piel y se lo acerco a su pecho. Acercó sus labios a los de Hook y le dijo:

-Lo siento querido, pero antes que tu, va mi hija. –Dijo Cora con los ojos abiertos y con los labios medio abiertos.

-Mi reina, dejarme que me explique. –Dijo Hook.

-Dime entonces ¿dónde está tu barco? –Dijo Cora.

-Mmm ¿para qué lo necesita majestad? –Dijo Hook.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia pirata. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado? –Dijo Hook.

-Querido por tu bien dímelo, o sufrirás en carnes. –Dijo Cora.

-Está en… pero… ¿quién lo tripulará? –Dijo Hook.

-No te necesito Hook, tú eres un error. Sabes lo que opino de los errores. Hay que eliminarlos. Tú eres una persona que te gusta ir de flor en flor. Conociste a Swan, pero no era tu destino. Deja a nuestra familia en paz y serás recompensado. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Swan? ¿Emma? –Dijo Hook.

-¡Que has hecho con ella sucio pirata! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Tranquila cariño, es mi turno. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza! Pero antes… estrujaré su corazón hasta que me diga dónde está el barco. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Ahhhh! –Dijo Hook.

-Dime… pirata, ¡donde esta! –Dijo Cora.

-Está bien, ¡está bien! –Dijo Hook.

-Así me gusta, piratita. –Dijo Cora.

-El barco esta pasado el castillo en el lago. Esta escondido con magia. Pero necesitareis mi ayuda para poder navegar. Puesto que nadie que hay aquí sabe navegar. –Dijo Hook.

-¡Yo sí se! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo! –Dijo Hook.

-Emma –Dijo Regina del futuro melancólica.

-¡Qué! ¡Ella! –Dijo Hook.

-Bueno como ves, no te necesitamos querido. –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, Regina tiene el corazón muy agitado, deberíamos ir hacia el barco ya. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Tienes razón, lo veo en sus ojos. Tiene miedo por algo. –Dijo Cora.

-Majestad… hemos pasado buenos momentos. Por favor… -Dijo Hook.

Cora lo beso por última vez mientras estrujaba su corazón.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?. Sí. Necesitaba quitarle la brújula sin que nadie sospechara. Esa brújula es mágica y nos dirá el paradero de Emma en este reino. –Dijo Cora.

-Sé donde esta Emma mamá. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Hija ha dejado Storybrooke, para buscarte con Henry. Ellos te necesitan. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Porque yo se lo pedí a Rumple. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Que hizo que! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Te vi tan mal sin ellos, que supuse que te gustaría estar toda la familia junta. Ella también siente algo muy fuerte por ti. ¿No te has dado cuenta aun? –Dijo Cora.

-Bueno…yo…si… ella y yo… -Dijo Regina del futuro.

-Sé que paso. Cuando estés preparada ya me lo contarás si quieres. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Que sabes que! ¡OMFG! –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¿Qué es OMFG? –Dijo Cora.

-Nada madre, pero usted no mencione más eso. –Dijo Regina del futuro.

-¿Podemos mirar que dice la brújula? –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-Si cariño, perdona. –Dijo Cora.

-Y la brújula marca... –Dijo Regina del pasado.

-New York. –Dijo Cora.

-Rumbo a New York entonces. –Dijo Regina del pasado.

Cora hizo con magia que se desplegaran las velas del barco y se ondearan bien fuertes. Teníamos el viento a favor. Llegaríamos al puerto de New York antes de medianoche.

-Ya vamos Emma, aguarda por favor. Ya vamos a por vosotros. –Dijo Regina del futuro susurrando.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

Mientras las dos Reginas y Cora venían con el navío del capitán Hook hacia el puerto de New York. Emma y Henry eran perseguidos por Rumple. Neal les había dejado alojarse en su apartamento mientras estaban allí. Así que se fueron hacia el apartamento.

-¡Neal! –Dijo Emma ferozmente.

-¿Emma? –Dijo Neal dudoso.

-Sí, abre rápido. –Dijo Emma nerviosa.

Emma cogió del abrigo a Henry y se lo subió encima, nunca antes había corrido tanto subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Em? –Dijo Neal asustado.

-Ru… -Dijo Emma entre bocanada le faltaba el aire de haber corrido tanto.

-¿Ru? ¿Quién es Ru? –Dijo Neal.

-Rum…ple… - Dijo Emma entre bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma no? –Dijo Neal.

\- ¿Crees que estaría así, si fuese una broma? –Dijo Emma.

-No… pero… ¡Em! ¡Llevo años escondiéndome de él! –Dijo Neal.

-Lo sé, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. –Dijo Emma.

-Está bien… -Dijo Neal.

La puerta se entre abrió y de las sombras apareció un hombre galán con dientes de oro. Era Rumple.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Rumple.

-Soy tu hijo, Bae. –Dijo Neal.

-¿Emma? ¡Qué estás haciendo con él! –Dijo Rumple.

-Pues que crees… proteger a mi hijo. –Dijo Emma.

-No te lo llevaras, no dejaré. –Dijo Neal.

-¿Por qué te importa a ti Bae? –Dijo Rumple.

-No es asunto tuyo. –Dijo Neal.

-¡Sí lo es! Soy tu padre. –Dijo Rumple.

-Usted no es mi padre, perdí a mi padre en la guerra de los Ogros. –Dijo Neal.

-¡Bae! Por favor… soy yo ¡papa! –Dijo Rumple con ojos medio llorosos.

-Lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte. Después de tantos años. ¿Vienes ahora a buscarme? –Dijo Neal.

-Me ha costado mucho encontrarte hijo, eres un buen ladrón. –Dijo Rumple.

-Pero no cambiemos de tema… ¿por qué quieres el hijo de Emma? –Dijo Neal.

-Ella es la salvadora, ella me llevaba a ti. Su hijo, Henry, tiene dos madres una adoptiva proporcionada por mi… Regina y ella que es la madre biológica. –Dijo Rumple.

-Ah. Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con que quieres robarle a su hijo? –Dijo Neal.

-Hijo, porque le proteges. No es de la familia. –Dijo Rumple.

-Él es mi hijo, papa. –Dijo Neal.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! –Dijo Rumple.

-¿Te lo he de explicar? Emma y yo… –Dijo Neal.

-¡Hijo! ¡Por favor! –Dijo Rumple.

-En ese caso… yo me convierto en su abuelo... –Dijo Rumple.

-Sí… –Dijo Neal.

-Entonces… no está bien hacer daño a tu propia familia… –Dijo Rumple.

-Después de tantos años de maldad… acabo de ver tu corazón, papa. –Dijo Neal.

-Bueno… hace muchos años un pequeño sabio me dijo que escogiera entre el poder o el amor. Escogí mal, el poder no te da la felicidad. Tú, eres mi felicidad. –Dijo Rumple.

-Aún recuerdas… –Dijo Neal.

-Nunca he olvidado a quien he amado de verdad… –Dijo Rumple.

-Después de tantos años… papa. –Dijo Neal.

-Lo sé. Me he perdido muchas cosas contigo, no quiero perderme de nuevo en tu vida. –Dijo Rumple.

-No se… prométeme que haras el bien. –Dijo Neal.

-Hijo eso que me pides, es imposible. Lo sabes bien, cada vez que lo intento, pierdo a lo más querido. Primero Cora… luego Milah… y por ultimo tu, mi niño. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡Un momento! ¿He escuchado bien? –Dijo Emma.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Neal.

-¿Ha dicho Cora? ¿La madre de Regina? –Dijo Emma.

-Sí. –Dijo Rumple.

-Ustedes dos… -Dijo Emma.

-Sí. –Dijo Rumple.

Emma miro a Rumple con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos como platos.

-¡Emma! –Dijo Neal.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Emma.

-¡Es mi padre! –Dijo Neal.

\- ¿Acaso te traumatiza saber que tu padre es todo un galán? –Dijo Emma riéndose.

-¡Emma! ¡Por favor! –Dijo Neal.

-Pero Neal… ¡que se ha tirado a la madre de mi novia! –Dijo Emma.

Todos la miraron con la boca abierta. Emma estaba roja como un tomate. Se quedo sin habla.

-Explicame lo que acabas de decir tu ahora… -Dijo Neal.

Emma seguía sin habla.

-Tu novia… ¡Tienes novia! –Dijo Neal.

-Se veía venir. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡Papá! Esto es serio…. Tu y Regina… –Dijo Neal.

-Hijo acéptalo, ¡estás en la friendzone! –Dijo Rumple.

-¡Calla papá! –Dijo Neal.

-Hijo, ¿veo el futuro recuerdas? –Dijo Rumple.

-¡Emma! ¿No dices nada? –Dijo Neal.

-Tu padre tiene razón… -Dijo Emma muy tímida.

-Pero… tú y yo tenemos un hijo… -Dijo Neal.

\- Sí, pero eso no quita que me atraiga Regina. –Dijo Emma.

-Ves hijo, ellas dos se traían una química extraña en Storybrooke. –Dijo Rumple.

-Sí ya veo… cuando habla de ella se le iluminan los ojos… -Dijo Neal.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros a Storybrooke? –Dijo Emma.

-Sí, quiero pasar más tiempo con nuestro hijo, soy su padre. –Dijo Neal.

-Gracias hijo. –Dijo Rumple.

-Que conste que no lo hago por ti papa. Lo hago por Henry, no quiero que crezca como yo lo hice. Sin saber de mí papa. –Dijo Neal.

-Rumple hágame un favor. –Dijo Emma.

-Sabes que toda magia conlleva su precio Emma. –Dijo Rumple.

-Lo sé. Pero Neal no debe saber que Regina y yo tenemos química. –Dijo Emma tímidamente.

-Entonces, ¿me estas pidiendo que le borre la memoria para que no sepa que tienes novia y que es Regina? –Dijo Rumple.

-Sí. No quiero que lo sepa. Aunque una vez allá quizá sospeche de ambas. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Que me das a cambio? –Dijo Rumple.

-A su hijo. Y que le deba un favor. –Dijo Emma.

\- Está bien, lo haré. Gracias por lo de mi hijo. –Dijo Rumple.

-Nunca le había escuchado decir "¡Gracias!" –Dijo Emma.

-Viene con el nuevo Rumple. –Dijo Rumple.

-Usted como sabia que Regina y yo… -Dijo Emma roja.

-Fácil Emma. Regina me pidió consejo sobre una mujer que le quitaba el sueño y tú estás en su vida aunque sea por Henry. He visto como os miráis. Hay mucha tensión sexual no resuelta. Supongo que ninguna se ha atrevido hacer nada por Cora. –Dijo Rumple.

-Emmm… yo… -Dijo Emma sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que os ayude? Tengo que hablar con Cora de todos modos… -Dijo Rumple.

-¡Que! ¡No no! ¡No puede saber Cora lo que siento por su hija! –Dijo Emma.

-No mujer, no le diría nada de vosotras… -Dijo Rumple.

-Ah bueno… ¡no me asuste! –Dijo Emma.

-Tengo algo pendiente con ella hace mucho tiempo… -Dijo Rumple con cara de pervertido.

-No será lo que me imagino… ¡Dios! Pero Rumple no me cuente esas cosas ¡que me trauma! ¡Con la madre de Regina! Ahí dios que fuerte… -Dijo Emma.

-El amor surge hasta para un ogro como yo. –Dijo Rumple.

-No quería decir eso, usted es… -Dijo Emma.

-Soy alguien que no sabe amar… eso es lo que querías decir? –Dijo Rumple.

-No, tampoco. No se pero Cora… -Dijo Emma.

-Bueno la conocí hace muchos años atrás. Ella era una buena mujer, casualidades del destino que por proteger a nuestros hijos nos volviéramos oscuros. Pero ella sabia amar de verdad ¡y de qué manera! ¡Uff! –Dijo Rumple.

-¡Rumple! ¡Por favor! –Dijo Emma.

-Entonces quieres que te ayude a que tengas un rato libre sin Cora cerca para estar con Regina a solas? –Dijo Rumple riéndose.

-Le agradezco la oferta pero pensaría todo el rato que usted y ella estarían ya sabe… -Dijo Emma.

-¡Pero Emma! Jaja con Regina cerca dudo que pienses en mi o en Cora. –Dijo Rumple riéndose.

-Lo sé muy bien eso jaja. –Dijo Emma.

-Me empieza a caer bien el nuevo Rumple jaja –Dijo Emma.

-Entonces… ¿quieres intimidad verdad? –Dijo Rumple.

-Ya usare mis poderes de galán que siempre le gustaron a Cora. – Dijo Rumple riéndose.

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Me trauma! –Dijo Emma.

-A la vuelta a Storybrooke, dejare a Neal que repose un poco en mi tienda mientras yo voy en busca de Cora. Te voy a dar una cosa, es un anillo cuando brilla me hace saber que Cora esta cerca. Así sabrás cuando tienes que acabar ya sabes jaja –Dijo Rumple riéndose.

-Siendo hija de quien es te puedo dar pistas de lo que le gusta en la cama. –Dijo Rumple riéndose.

-¡Dios! Rumple yo no le he pedido detalles de lo que hace usted con Cora… -Dijo Emma.

-Lo sé. Pero su hija tiene los mismos gustos que su madre. Mejor no preguntes como lo se. –Dijo Rumple.

-No puede ser… -Dijo Emma.

-Usted, Cora y Regina… -Dijo Emma.

Emma se desmayó encima de Rumple. Después de escuchar que Rumple había llegado antes al sexo de Regina que ella.

Mientras se despertaba Rumple aprovecho a manosearle. Rumple seguía siendo un hombre galan, pero se convertía en pervertido cerca de la familia Mills. Como Emma tenia sentimientos por Regina, se convertía en familia Mills también.

-¡Emma! Despierta tienes que comer un poco… -Dijo Rumple con las piernas abiertas y sin pantalones.

-¡Que hace! –Dijo Emma.

-Tienes que probar el sabor de la marca "The Dark One!" si probaste a mi hijo, porque no pruebas conmigo… tengo más experiencia… -Dijo Rumple.

-¡Quite eso de mi cara! –Dijo Emma.

-A Regina le gusta mucho jugar con ella mientras Cora le lame su sexo. –Dijo Rumple muy salido.

-¡Que horror! ¡Quite eso de mi cara! –Dijo Emma.

-No hasta que digas las palabras mágicas. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡Que palabras mágicas! ¡Que se va a correr! ¡Quite eso de mi cara! –Dijo Emma.

-No lo haré hasta que digas lo que reprimes… -Dijo Rumple.

-¡Yo no reprimo nada! –Dijo Emma.

-Si lo haces… -Dijo Rumple mientras estaba a punto de sacar todo el semen de su pene en la cara de Emma.

-¡AMO A REGINA! ¡QUIERO HACERLE EL AMOR! ¡QUIERO BESAR CADA PARTE DE SU CUERPO Y QUE SE DERRITA EN MI BOCA! ¡QUIERO SABER A ELLA! –Dijo Emma gritando.

-Buena chica. Quieres tu premio. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡NO! ¡Yo no soy Cora! –Dijo Emma.

-No lo eres, pero tienes sangre Mills en tu cuerpo. Eso hace que me pervierta. –Dijo Rumple.

-Voy a prepararle el terreno a mi hija. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡QUE! ¡NO! – Dijo Emma.

-Sí, se que lo estas deseando. Tu sexo esta mojado. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡NO QUIERO! –Dijo Emma.

-Eso también decía Regina… hasta que entro dentro de ella y no quería que la sacara. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡AH! ¡AAAAAH! –Dijo Emma notando como algo entraba dentro de ella muy duro.

-Ves como lo deseabas. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡SACALA! –Dijo Emma.

-A tus órdenes. –Dijo Rumple sacándola muy rápido de dentro.

-¡Ahhhh! –Dijo Emma.

\- ¿Quieres que la vuelva a meter? –Dijo Rumple mientras la estaba volviendo a meter dentro sin que se diera cuenta Emma.

-¡AAAH! ¡Ya lo has hecho! –Dijo Emma.

-¡Quiero que pares de hacer esto! No voy a parar hasta que disfrutes. Lo único que hago es prepararle el terreno a mi hija. A ella le gusta experimentar mucho. Se parece a su madre en muchos aspectos. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡AHHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡DIOOOOS! ¡Deja de hablar de Regina! –Dijo Emma.

-Está bien, si quieres que pare. Hazme que goce. –Dijo Rumple.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Emma.

-Nunca has estado con un hombre ¿o qué?. Sabes lo que nos gusta. Hazlo. –Dijo Rumple.

-¡NUNCA! ¡EN MI BOCA NUNCA! –Dijo Emma.

-Pues seguiré haciéndote el amor a lo bruto. Hasta que cedas. –Dijo Rumple.

-Está bien… pero con una condición no te corras dentro. –Dijo Emma.

-No acepto condiciones. Yo doy las órdenes. Abre tu boca. –Dijo Rumple mientras entraba su pene.

-Ya sabes lo que has de hacer. –Dijo Rumple.

Mientras Emma hacia que Rumple acabara en su boca. Henry escandalizado intento despertar a su padre, Bae. Pero este estaba en sueño profundo. No despertó así que Henry tuvo que hacerse el héroe por su cuenta. Cogió una silla y le atizo a Rumple por detrás en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡HENRY LO SIENTO! –Dijo Emma llorando.

-No pasa nada mama, lo comprendo. –Dijo Henry.

-Vamos Regina nos espera. ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Henry.

-Ahora sí. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo Henry.

-Sí, claro cielo. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Por qué no disfrutabas cuando Rumple estaba haciéndote el amor? –Dijo Herny.

-Pues… como te lo explico… hay muchos tipos de amor… y a pesar de que estuviera con tu padre un tiempo, te hiciéramos a ti, mi mayor tesoro. Nunca he sentido lo que siento por Regina en un hombre. –Dijo Emma.

-Hace muchos años que no practicaba sexo heterosexual. Dejo de gustarme desde que tu padre desapareció de mi vida. Pero este es nuestro secreto. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Qué haremos cuando Rumple despierte? –Dijo Henry.

-Mandarlo con Cora. Tengo cosas pendientes con Regina. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Ah sí? Ya sé que cosas mama… soy mayor jaja –Dijo Henry.

-Como has crecido… -Dijo Emma.

-Espero que me perdones alguna vez por lo que has tenido que ver hoy aquí. –Dijo Emma.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. He encontrado a mi papa. Rumple es mi abuelo. Tengo una familia algo especial, pero no por ello tengo que avergonzarme. –Dijo Henry.

-Gracias hijo, no sé qué haría sin ti. –Dijo Emma.

-Vamos con mama Regina. Nos está esperando en el puerto de Storybrooke. Coge a papa que nos trasladare al barco. Pero antes subámosle los pantalones a tu abuelo el pervertido. –Dijo Emma.

Mientras Emma cogía a todos y los trasladaba al barco. Regina paralelamente hablaba con su madre en el puerto de Storybrooke.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –Dijo Regina.

-Si algo se, es que Rumple nunca falla. –Dijo Cora.

-Lo sé, nos lo ha demostrado muchas veces. –Dijo Regina tímidamente.

-Hija, ¿qué te preocupa? –Dijo Cora.

-Emma. –Dijo Regina.

-Sois muy buenas amigas y compartis a Henry. –Dijo Cora mirándola sonriendo.

-Sí mamá. –Dijo Regina.

-Soy tu madre. Crees que no lo se. –Dijo Cora.

-¡QUÉ! –Dijo Regina.

-Se que la quieres. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Dijo Regina.

-Regina, te vuelvo a decir que soy tu madre, lo sabemos todo. –Dijo Cora riéndose.

-¿Todo? –Dijo Regina.

-Sé que cuando la miras o estas cerca de ella tu corazón se agita. Tu piel se torna roja. Te cuesta hablar bien cuando la tienes a centímetros de ti... –Dijo Cora.

-¿Sigo? –Dijo Cora riéndose.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo Regina.

-Emma también siente cosas por ti Regina. Me he dado cuenta. Tenéis la misma química que tenía yo con tu padre, Rumple. –Dijo Cora.

Mientras Regina se ponía más y más roja mientras su madre hablaba. De la lejanía apareció el barco que traía a Emma y al resto a casa.

-Rumple me dijo una vez que yo estaba destinada a una salvadora. –Dijo Regina.

-Pensé que bromeaba. –Dijo Regina.

-Emma llego a ti por alguna razón. Solo has de descubrirlo. Ya sabes cómo. –Dijo Cora riéndose.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo Regina roja.

-Perdona hija, la confianza da asco. –Dijo Cora riéndose.

-Entonces… ¿qué hago? –Dijo Regina.

-Sabes lo que quieres ve a por ello. –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-¡AMO A EMMA! –Dijo Regina.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

CAP.6

La voz de Regina llegó hasta el barco de Hook, donde se encontraban todos. Emma se quedo pálida, mientras todos la observaban.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo Henry.

-¡Emma! –Dijo Neal.

Emma seguía inmóvil. Boquiabierta y su palidez estaba tornándose a rojizo.

El barco dio un estruendo. Emma se calló al suelo y quedó inconsciente. El Barco estaba llegando a puerto, Regina observaba el barco como cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Se acercaba el momento de decirle a Emma todo lo que había reprimido.

El barco llegó a puerto. Regina se impaciento porque nadie de los tripulantes bajaba. Así que se teletransportó ella a dentro de él. Cuando vio que había mucha gente rodeando a alguien que estaba en el suelo, se empezó a preocupar. Cora la observaba desde atrás, no quería perderse el momento. Regina se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta que descubrió que la persona que había en el suelo era su amada, Emma.

-¡EMMA! –Dijo Regina.

-¡SALIR TODOS! –Dijo Regina.

Emma no reaccionaba a su voz. Así que no tuvo otro remedio que darle un beso. Quizá así despertara. Se arrodilló a su vera, apoyó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo e inclino su cabeza junto a la de Emma. Le agarro el labio suavemente y le introdujo su magia. Emma despertó, parecía ida. La miró a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas totalmente. Sus ojos cafes, tenían un brillo especial. Los ojos azules de Emma penetraban a Regina de tal forma que todos los presentes se quedaron observando la escena a centímetros de ellas.

-Emma, ¿sabes quién soy? –Dijo Regina.

-Eres un ángel. –Dijo Emma.

-Emma, soy Regina. –Dijo Regina.

-¿Quién? –Dijo Emma.

Emma había perdido la memoria, no sabía quién era. Ese golpe contra el suelo en el Barco le había dejado amnésica.

-Emma, soy yo, tu hijo, Henry. –Dijo Henry.

-¡Yo no tengo hijo! –Dijo Emma.

Cora se acerco a Regina y le dijo en la oreja:

-Cariño, Emma no te reconoce, pero le ha gustado tu beso. ¿Por qué no pruebas de nuevo? Quizá así recupere sus recuerdos. –Dijo Cora.

-¡A mí no me funcionó con Bella! –Dijo Rumple mientras se aparecía en el Barco.

-¡Qué hace este aquí! ¡Nadie te ha invitado! –Dijo Regina.

-Cariño, quizá pueda ayudarnos. Recuerda que el hizó que Bella recobrara sus recuerdos. Pidamos que lo haga con Emma también. –Dijo Cora.

-Mamá, ¿quieres hacer un trato con él? Te recuerdo que toda magia conlleva un precio. –Dijo Regina.

-¿Cuál es el precio Rumple? –Dijo Regina.

-No quiero nada de ti Regina. Solo de Cora. Quiero que seas feliz con tu amor verdadero, Emma. –Dijo Rumple.

-Enserio… ¿Tú? Te has vuelto bueno… no lo creo. Repito, ¿A qué precio? –Dijo Regina.

-Cariño, tu padre tiene razón. Solo queremos lo bueno para ti. Ya has sufrido mucho por culpa de nosotros. Hemos batallado por el poder siempre en esta familia olvidando que lo importante, lo que mueve el mundo es el amor. –Dijo Cora.

Regina miró a Cora con los ojos llorosos y la abrazó.

-Mamá tienes razón. Gracias por pensar en mí por primera vez antes que en ti. Después de lo de Daniel pensé que nunca iba a quererte. Pero me has demostrado que aun tienes corazón. Que aun me quieres. –Dijo Regina.

Regina se acercó a Rumple lentamente.

-Bueno Rumple, ¿qué hago? – Dijo Regina.

-Solo acércate a su boca, mírala a los ojos y dile lo que sientes por ella. Después cierra los ojos y dale un buen beso. Tu lengua hará el resto. –Dijo Rumple.

Regina miro a Rumple extraña. Pero le hizo caso al pie de la letra. Emma la miro con las pupilas muy dilatadas mientras Regina se acercaba a ella con sus labios en busca de los suyos. Algo dentro de Emma se paralizó. Su sangre recorría su cuerpo muy rápida mente, su corazón helado se descongelaba. Mientras Regina cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios.

Emma se acercó a Regina y no lo pudo evitar tuvo que morderle el labio carnoso que llevaba en ese momento, mientras Regina le agarraba el otro labio. Un poco de sangre corrió bajo la lengua de Emma. Esta misma limpio la poca que quedaba en el labio de Regina con su lengua. Se separaron los labios y se miraron.

-Emma… -Dijo Regina.

\- ¿Regina? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Emma.

-Sí, Emma. –Dijo Regina.

-Cariño, por favor. Dale un beso a tu futura esposa ¿no? –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo Regina roja como un tomate.

-Hagamos caso a la suegra ¿no? –Dijo Emma sonriendo a Regina.

-Mmmm… esta bien pero en privado, necesitas descansar. –Dijo Regina.

-No, Regina. Quiero ahora mi beso. –Dijo Emma sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

-Está bien Emma. Cierra los ojos, ¿escuchas mi voz? –Dijo Regina.

-Sí, Regi –Dijo Emma como la llamaba en privado a Regina.

-¡EMMA! –Dijo Regina roja.

-Si ya saben que te amo desde el primer día que te vi. No soy muy buena escondiendo mis sentimientos y más si convivo cerca de ti y te veo cada día. –Dijo Emma.

A lo lejos se escucho:

-¡QUE SE BESEN! ¡QUE SE BESEN! ¡QUE SE BESEN!

La voz cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero no se veía nadie en el barco ni cerca de ellas que dijera eso.

-Estoy aquí, no ahora aquí.

-No me veis. No me veis.

Era Rumple estaba escondido en una especie de capa de invisibilidad. Para no perderse el momento más importante de su hija, Regina.

-¡Rumple! ¡Sé que eres tú, papa! –Dijo Regina.

-Rumple, deja de incordiar a nuestra hija. –Dijo Cora.

-Está bien, ya paro. –Dijo Rumple.

Se dieron un pico Emma y Regina. Todos aplaudieron, pero Cora miro a Regina.

-Hija, un pico no. Dale un buen morreo a tu futura esposa ¿no?. Tienes que quitarte la vergüenza porque el día de tu boda lo vas hacer de nuevo jaja. –Dijo Cora.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Mamá! –Dijo Regina roja.

-Regi, llévame lejos de aquí por favor. –Dijo Emma.

-Emm, ¿dónde quiere que lleve salvadora? –Dijo Regina coqueteando.

Todos los hombres estaban babeando ante ellas dos, Rumple las observaba detenidamente y Cora no paraba de sonreír y reírse con los ojos puestos en su hija Regina.

-¿Ya era hora no Rumple? Nuestra hija se hace mayor. Independiente. –Dijo Cora.

-Cora, Regina ya era independiente hace tiempo, solo que nosotros la teníamos algo esclavizada. Nunca iba a encontrar el amor porque nosotros la usábamos para nuestros planes. Pero recuerda yo veo el futuro. Y hace mucho que vi la llegada de Emma a su vida. –Dijo Rumple.

-Tu veras el futuro, pero yo soy su madre. Se bien lo que le gusta a mi hija, recuerda de tal palo tal astilla. Ya sabes que yo también he tenido mis encuentros con mujeres y sino acuérdate de cuando nos conocimos por culpa de una mimada llamada Eva. –Dijo Cora.

-Cora, me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día en las mazmorras de la torre del reino. A demás ¿quién te dice a ti que no estaba mirando escondido cuando tuviste el romance con ella? –Dijo Rumple.

-Rumple, soy tu aprendiz a parte de tu mujer ¿recuerdas?. Claro que sabía que mirabas, se que te gusta mirar como dos mujeres hacen el amor. –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

Rumple cogió a Cora del brazo y desaparecieron en una nueve de polvo granate.

Regina había cogido a Emma con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, sosteniendo su cuello. La otra mano sujetaba sus piernas. Emma estaba aun un poco débil por lo que la llevo a su casa. La metió en la cama y se quedo mirándola desde la puerta antes de irse.

-Regi, gracias. –Dijo Emma.

-De nada mi salvadora. –Dijo Regina coqueteando.

-Deberíamos hablar de algo, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo aquí estirada a mi vera?. –Dijo Emma.

-Está bien, pero has de dormir un poco ¿si? –Dijo Regina.

-Regi, por favor. Es importante para mí, así que supongo que para ti también. Sé que estoy débil pero me gustaría que me llevaras a un sitio ahora mismo. Debo acabar la misión. –Dijo Emma.

-Emma, no deberías salir de la cama. Te prometo que cuando descanses te llevo. –Dijo Regina.

-No, Regi. Ha de ser ahora, es muy importante para mí. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Qué es tan importante? –Dijo Regina.

-Tú llévame al patio de tu casa, donde se encuentra el manzano. He de acabar mi misión. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Pero qué misión Emm? –Dijo Regina.

-Es secreto, Regi. Pero por favor, sé que estoy débil, pero vente conmigo así no lo estaré. –Dijo Emma.

-Está bien, pero cógeme la mano ¿si? –Dijo Regina.

-Sí, nunca la soltaré. –Dijo Emma.

Regina llevo a Emma donde había pedido, a su manzano. Emma se sentó en el muro que rodeaba el árbol. Regina le acompaño.

-Regi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo Emma.

-Sí, claro Emm. –Dijo Regina.

-Regina Mills, ¿Quieres hacerme la mujer más feliz de todos los reinos, te quieres casar conmigo? –Dijo Emma.

Regina la miro con los ojos vidriosos con la boca abierta, como había Emma hecho el esfuerzo para poderse arrodillarse delante de ella, por acabar la misión.

-Sí quiero. Eres mi salvadora ¿recuerdas? Tú eres la persona que ha cambiado mi vida a mejor. Has hecho que deje de usar la magia negra, para solo usar la luz. Te amo Emma Swan. –Dijo Regina.

Emma se acercó a ella y la morreó apasionadamente. No podían despegar sus labios de la una de la otra. Desde la ventana que daba al patio se podía observar alguien mirando hacia ellas dos. Esta era, Cora.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Emma se acercó a ella y la morreó apasionadamente. No podían despegar sus labios de la una de la otra. Desde la ventana que daba al patio se podía observar alguien mirando hacia ellas dos. Esta era, Cora.

-Regi, noto algo dentro de mí. –Dijo Emma.

-Embarazada no te he podido dejar ¿eh? –Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-No es eso. Creo que por primera vez soy feliz. –Dijo Emma.

Regina la agarro con fuerza contra ella.

-Emm tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres. –Dijo Regina nerviosa.

-Por tu madre no te preocupes, nos está viendo por la ventana. –Dijo Emma.

-¡QUÉ! No Emm, tú no lo entiendes. No quiero perderte, la última vez que alguien me pidió la mano y yo acepte, mi madre le acabo arrancando el corazón y matándolo delante mío. No voy a perderte a ti también. No puedo. Tú eres mi Emm. –Dijo Regina.

-Regi, tranquila conozco a tu madre. La veo cambiada. –Dijo Emma.

-Eso lo hace siempre para que confíes en ella y luego te apuñala por la espalda. –Dijo Regina.

-Regi, por favor. No exageres. Tu madre es malvada sí, pero también tiene su corazoncito. Pues ella siempre ha querido tu felicidad. Quizá Rumple, tu padre, pudo decirle algo. Quizá me vio llegar a tu vida. Ella sabía que lo de Daniel no era amor verdadero y para que no te engañaras a ti misma lo mató. Aunque yo no hubiera sido tan drástica. Piensa que hubiera sido de tu vida si no me hubieras conocido. –Dijo Emma.

-No lo sé, quizá ahora mi vida no sería tan feliz. Quizá ahora viviría en el prado con Daniel ayudándolo con los caballos. –Dijo Regina.

-Yo no te puedo ofrecer mucho, pero si mi vida. –Dijo Emma.

\- (Con ojos vidriosos y voz temblorosa) ¡Te amo! –Dijo Regina.

-Y yo a ti Regi. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Podemos hablar primero con tus padres? –Dijo Regina.

-Ya lo saben Regi. Ellos me preguntaban todo el rato cuando te lo iba a pedir. Ya sabes como son, muy protectores. –Dijo Emma gruñona.

-Emm no te enfades. Que no me gusta verte así. –Dijo Regina dándole un beso en la boca.

-¡Te amo Regi! –Dijo Emma.

-Bueno vayamos a ver a los suegros. –Dijo Regina.

Regina cogió a Emma del brazo y la teletransportó a casa de sus suegros. Snow estaba haciendo unas tortitas mientras Charming fundía el chocolate.

-Papas, os presento a Regina. –Dijo Emma.

-Ya sabemos quién es Emma. –Dijo Charming.

-(Snow miro a Charming) ¡Cariño! –Dijo Snow.

-Pasa Regina. Entrar. –Dijo Snow.

-Bueno y que os trae por aquí. –Dijo Charming.

-Pues… pues… -Dijo Emma.

-Emm es fácil. Vuestra hija me ha pedido la mano y he accedido. –Dijo Regina.

\- Muy bien Emma. –Dijo Snow muy alegre.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora! –Dijo Charming.

-¿No os molesta? –Dijo Emma.

-¿Por qué nos iba a molestar? –Dijo Snow.

-Pues por la madre de Regina y el papá. Cora y Rumple. –Dijo Emma.

-Cariño, ya hemos lidiado mucho con ellos. No nos molesta ser familia, si esto es lo que te hace feliz y ya vemos que sí. Cuando miras a Regina a los ojos te pierdes en ella. –Dijo Snow.

-Sí, yo también opino lo que dijo tu madre. –Dijo Charming.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿queréis un poco de tortitas con chocolate? –Dijo Charming.

-Yo no digo que no. –Dijo Regina sonriendo a Emma.

-Está bien pero una que tenemos que ir a ver a Cora y Rumple.

Se comieron la tortita de chocolate entre las dos, mitad para cada una. Estaba bastante dulce, el chocolate en su punto de caliente, solo faltaba algo, la nata y la canela.

-Bueno es hora de ir a tu casa Regina. –Dijo Emma.

-Sí, ya voy un poquito más. –Dijo Regina.

-No Regi, contra antes lo hagamos mejor. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Hacer qué? –Dijo Charming con cara de pervertido.

-¡Cariño! –Dijo Snow.

-Perdón, perdón. –Dijo Charming.

-Bueno Regina deberíais partir ya. Se os hará tarde sino. –Dijo Snow.

Regina agarró a Emma y la teletransportó a su casa. Estaban en el portal de la casa Mills, cuando de repente se escucho un estruendo:

-¡Rumple! –Dijo Cora.

Regina temblaba de miedo, pero Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Saldra bien ya lo veras. –Dijo Emma.

Regina abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró el recibidor vacio.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –Dijo Regina agarrada de la mano de Emma.

-¿Si? –Dijo Rumple.

-Regina está en casa compórtate. –Dijo Cora.

\- (Rumple se acerco a Cora por detrás y la abrazo mientras la besaba en el cuello) Está bien, ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?. –Dijo Rumple.

-Esta aterrada, en el portal. –Dijo Cora.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Rumple.

-Nos ha de decir algo importante. –Dijo Cora.

-Regina, estamos en la planta superior. –Dijo Rumple.

-Hola, a los dos. –Dijo Regina.

-Regina, ¿qué te sucede cariño? –Dijo Cora.

-Pues… veras… yo… y … Emma… -Dijo Regina.

-Regi no es tan difícil. Además ya nos vio por la ventana ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Emma.

-Cora, le he pedido la mano a tu hija y ha dicho que sí. Tenemos que organizar una boda. –Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil Regi? –Dijo Emma.

-Así que una boda ¿no? –Dijo Cora.

-Sí madre. –Dijo Regina.

-Con Emma… -Dijo Cora.

-Sí, con el amor de mi vida. –Dijo Regina.

-Entonces no hay mas que hablar. –Dijo Cora.

-¿QUÉ? ¿No vas hacer nada para impedirlo? –Dijo Regina impresionada.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Dijo Cora.

-Pues por muchas razones… pero la mayor de todas porque Emma es una mujer. –Dijo Regina.

-Regina, sabia hacía mucho tiempo que te gustaban las mujeres. –Dijo Cora.

¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –Dijo Regina.

-Soy tu madre, que esperabas. –Dijo Cora.

-Lo sé pero entonces… ¿con Daniel? ¿Por qué lo mataste madre? –Dijo Regina.

-Pues porque tu padre me había enseñado el futuro. Una joven, llamada Emma, que a su vez seria la salvadora, aparecería en tu vida y ella seria tu verdadero amor. No Daniel. No quería que el futuro cambiara, porque ante todo quiero tu felicidad. Eres mi hija. –Dijo Cora.

-Te quiero mamá. Gracias. –Dijo Regina.

-¿Bueno hay que organizar una boda no? –Dijo Rumple.

-¿Y donde la van a querer las novias? –Dijo Cora.

-Pues no lo habíamos decidido aun. Pero nos gustaría algo muy especial, pero a su vez intimo. Queríamos que solo estuvieran presentes Charming, Snow, vosotros dos y Henry. –Dijo Regina.

-Nuestra idea era hacerla en casa. Nuestra casa. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Nuestra casa? –Dijo Regina.

-Es verdad, no te lo había comentado cielo. –Dijo Emma.

-No tenemos una casa. –Dijo Regina.

-Si la tenemos pero no aquí. –Dijo Emma.

Cora se percató de donde hablaba Emma así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¡Mama! ¡Noooo! –Dijo Regina asustada.

-Cariño, que no he hecho nada. –Dijo Cora.

-Estoy bien Regi –Dijo Emma.

-Bueno pues la boda la queremos celebrar mañana, así que habría que hacer los preparativos hoy. –Dijo Regina.

-Sí. ¿Quién se encargara? –Dijo Emma.

-Todos. –Dijo Regina.

-Está bien –Dijo Cora.

Cora cogió del brazo a Emma mientras Rumple había despistado a Regina.

-Voy a traer a tus padres aquí y a Henry, ¿qué necesitas más? –Dijo Cora.

-Muchas gracias, así será más fácil transportarnos hasta el sitio de la boda. –Dijo Emma.

-Tranquila sé el sitio. No diré nada. Me parece un buen lugar. –Dijo Cora sonriendo.

-Gracias. –Dijo Emma roja.

-Cuida de mi hija, por favor. –Dijo Cora.

-Descuide, ella es mi vida. –Dijo Emma.

-Más te vale, porque como le hagas daño. Lo pagarás. –Dijo Cora.

-Bueno Cora, deje de amenazar. Que hay una boda que acabar de organizar. –Dijo Emma.

-Sí. Pero no lo olvides. Te estaré vigilando. –Dijo Cora.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Emma.

Cora fue en busca de Snow, Charming y Henry y los trajo en un periquete a casa. Regina estaba junto a su padre Rumple. Este le preguntaba cosas. Regina cada vez estaba más roja cuando de pronto apareció Emma como su salvadora al rescate.

-Regi, ¿de qué hablan por aquí? –Dijo Emma.

-Pues papa, que está en modo pervertido. Me pregunta como lo hacemos para hacer el amor. Que quien es el hombre y quien la mujer, quien es la sumisa y la dominante… –Dijo Regina.

-(A carcajadas) Rumple ¿Enserio? –Dijo Emma.

-No te rías Emm, que me moría de vergüenza. –Dijo Regina.

-No lo hago Regi, perdona pero no puedo parar. –Dijo Emma riendo a carcajadas.

Mientras Emma no podía parar de reír. Cora apareció en la casa con Snow, Henry y Charming.

-¿Ellos que hacen aquí Emm? –Dijo Regina.

-Tenemos un viaje que dar. Hacer la maleta. Que nos vamos esta noche. –Dijo Emma.

-¿Un viaje? –Dijo Regina.

-Sí Regi –Dijo Emma.

-¿A dónde? –Dijo Regina.

-Entre mundos. –Dijo Emma.

Todos acabaron las maletas mientras se hacía de noche. Cora guiñó el ojo a Rumple y este cogió a Regina y se la llevó de nuevo al manzano donde todo empezó. Mientras tanto Cora se llevo a todos los demás al sitio donde estaba todo preparado para la boda.

-Tenemos que irnos a un sitio. Cierra los ojos, confía en mí Regina. –Dijo Rumple.

-Está bien Rumple. –Dijo Regina.

Rumple la llevo al castillo donde había crecido Regina y le conto como conoció a Cora.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –Dijo Regina.

-Porque es importante que sepas tus raíces. Te quiero seas como seas. Te voy a apoyar siempre. Para lo que necesites vas a poder contar conmigo con solo decir "Rumple". –Dijo Rumple con los ojos vidriosos.

-Te quiero papá. Nos aguarda una boda. Vamos. –Dijo Regina.

Rumple agarró a Regina del brazo y la llevo al altar, pues ya se había hecho de día. Era su gran día. Cora la observó y le tiró un hechizo. Regina se envolvió de polvo de hada, mientras cambiaba su atuendo. Entre el polvo aparecía una Regina en el preciosos vestido azul celeste.

-¡Te has acordado! Gracias. –Dijo Regina mirando a Cora.

Rumple la llevo hasta Emma quien llevaba el mismo vestido casualmente. Regina beso a su padre en la mejilla y se acerco a Emma quien le sujetaba con la mano.

-Estas preciosa Regi. Bienvenida a casa. –Dijo Emma.

-Y tu Emm. Me encanta como ha quedado esto. Esta muy lindo. No parece el bosque encantado. Me encantó la sorpresa. –Dijo Regina.

-Bueno dejen de hablar que hay una boda que celebrar. –Dijo Cora.

El jardín del palacio estaba hermoso, las rosas brillaban, el césped húmedo, todo estaba perfecto. Solo faltaba algo, la música.

-No os preocupéis habrá música pero primero cásense. –Dijo Cora.

-¡Mama! –Dijo Regina.

-Perdona cariño. –Dijo Cora.

-Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. –Dijo Emma con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo Regina Mills, prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser esposa fiel y amante. Prometo ser la más comprensiva en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañera y ti mejor amiga. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra amistad. Te quiero Emma Swan. –Dijo Regina con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡YO OS DECLARO MUJER Y MUJER!"

-Suena raro ¿eh? –Dijo Rumple.

-No, ¿por qué tendría que sonar mal? –Dijo Cora a Rumple.

-Pues porque siempre se ha dicho "os declaro marido y mujer". –Dijo Rumple.

-Rumple cuando éramos jóvenes nosotros sí, pero ahora el mundo mágico también ha cambiado. Mira lo feliz que es Regina eso es lo que importa. –Dijo Cora.

\- Eso es cierto Cora. –Dijo Rumple.

"¡PODEIS BESAROS!"

Emma agarró por la cintura a Regina y le comió los morros de tal forma que se los dejo hinchados y rojos.

-¡VIVAN LAS NOVIAS! –Dijo Charming.

-¡VIVAN MIS MAMAS! –Dijo Henry.

Sonó la canción favorita de Emma y Regina con la que se conocieron. Mientras bailaban en el jardín. Henry apareció y bailo con ellas cerca del manzano.

-Emm, ven quiero enseñarte algo. –Dijo Regina.

-Vamos, mi mujer. –Dijo Emma sonriendo.

Regina agarro de la mano a Emma y la llevo al establo donde había empezado todo.

-Que hacemos aquí Regina? –Dijo Emma.

-Ves este sepulcro? –Dijo Regina.

-Sí, esta enterrado Daniel aquí. He venido cada año en su aniversario de su muerte para dejarle una rosa. Sera extraño no hacerlo más. –Dijo Regina.

-Regina te amo. Se tu pasado y tu presente. Se lo maravillosa que eres cuando estas de buen humor jeje –Dijo Emma.

-Gracias. –Dijo Regina.

-¿Gracias? –Dijo Emma.

-Sí, porque a pesar de saber lo de Daniel, lo que te acabo de enseñar no has querido salir corriendo. –Dijo Regina.

-¿Sabes? Hubiera salido corriendo pero a por ti una y otra vez. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y no te voy a dejar escapar. Ahora que te he encontrado. Si tanto te preocupa Daniel. Yo vendré contigo aquí cada aniversario de su muerte y le traeremos una rosa para que vea desde donde este que nadie lo ha olvidado. ¿Sí? –Dijo Emma.

-¿Harías eso por mi? –Dijo Regina.

-Eso y más eres mi mujer. –Dijo Emma.

-Te amo. –Dijo Regina.

Regina se acercó a Emma y la beso apasionadamente. Luego la agarro de la mano y desaparecieron de la fiesta para empezar su luna de miel.

En una de las playas de las islas mágicas, se encontraban Emma y Regina haciendo el amor en la orilla del mar. No paraban de besarse, se agarraron de la mano para acabar juntas. Emma agarro a Regina y la llevo hasta la casa de la playa, donde habían empezado una nueva vida.

Su vida fue a mejor, pues Regina adopto a un niño llamado Bae, para que Henry pudiera jugar y no se encontrará solo.

FIN.


End file.
